How Edward Got His Baby
by anewkindofme
Summary: Bella and Edward have been dating for awhile now. Bella has been noticing that Edward has been babying her more and more. Will she accept it? One shot. Contains babying of an adult and spanking. Don't like, don't read.


Bella loved Edward, she really did. But lately…he had been acting as if she were 18 month old not 21 years old.

It all began a month ago. Bella had been out all night long, drinking with her friends. No big deal, it was something she had done before. Though, not since she had dated Edward. She came home tipsy, though not completely drunk, around 4 AM.

"Isabella!" She whipped around to see her boyfriend standing there with his hands on his hips.

"Edward, you didn't have to wait up," she told him as she took off her heels.

"You had me worried sick young lady! I told you to be home by 11 PM!"

"You were serious about that?" She laughed. "Edward, I went out with friends." 

"I was so worried, I don't like you going out without me!" Edward walked over and started inspecting her. "Are you hurt?"

"No! Stop being so controlling!"

"I am not being controlling. I just don't want my baby getting hurt. Go upstairs and get changed, now!"

"No." Bella said, folding her arms, looking quite like a small child.

"Isabella, I said go upstairs, now."

"And I said, no."

"Okay." Edward threw her over his shoulder and carried her upstairs. She screamed and kickced her legs.

"Stop it Edward!"

He sat down on the bed and put her over his lap, laying five firm smacks to her bottom. Pain filled her and tears filled her eyes. She hadn't been spanked since she was a small child.

"I'm sorry," she whined out, tears spilling down her face. She suddenly felt 4 years old again. How could he have this effect on her.

"Oh Pumpkin," Edward cooed, flipping her over and holding her close. "It's okay, I love you." He cradled her and laid kisses to her forehead. "You're so adorable, yes you are, yes you are." 

Bella sniffled and smiled at the compliment. She reached up and pecked Edward's lips.

"Now will you go be a good girl and put on your pajamas?"

"Yes," Bella replied. She got up, rubbing her bottom and walked over to the closet to grab them.

Ever since, Edward had been doing a lot more of cradling her, cooing at her, hell even feeding her.

Bella sat at the table with Edward as they ate dinner. He had tucked a napkin in her shirt since it was pasta and he didn't want her to ruin her dress. She didn't mind, the dress had been expensive and she didn't want to waste money on dry cleaning.

He reached over and cut up some of her spaghetti. "Open sweetheart," he cooed. She smiled and opened, waiting to be fed a romantic bite. She swallowed after she was but then Edward continued. She pulled off a little.

"Edward, what are you doing?"

"Feeding my girl," he replied, feeding her another bite.

"I can feed myself."

"Yes, but you're just a messy little girl," Edward cooed. For some reason, this made Bella smile and open her mouth to be fed more.

Edward was starting to have new rules. Bella wasn't allowed to leave the house without him, in his words the world was too dangerous for her alone. When they did go out, he held her hand and kept her close. Sometimes he'd even carry her. People viewed it as romantic, but Bella could tell what Edward wanted.

Then Bella had to get a root canal. She had never had to get much dental work done before and she hated it now. She was in so much pain. In fact, she realized the only thing that helped was to suck her thumb. She was trying to hide it from Edward as best as she could because he seemed to be in real "Daddy mode" lately.

She was lounging on the couch watching T.V, the pain still in her mouth. The pills and numbing gel weren't working, so in went her thumb. She felt herself begin to soothe when suddenly she heard Edward's voice.

"What is this?"

She looked up and removed her thumb, pouting a little. "S…sorry…I'm just in so much pain."

Edward simply smiled. "I had a feeling you would, so I got you this." He reached into his pocket and produced a pacifier.

"A pacifier? Edward I…" He cut her off by putting it in her mouth. She began to suck on the nipple and realized it was a lot more soothing than her pacifier.

He knelt in front of her and bundled her up in her large quilt, just like one might do with their infant. He laid a kiss to her forehead. "Better?" 

She nodded and smiled through her pacifier.

A few weeks later, Edward and Bella had returned from a dinner party. She had quite a lot to drink and was so tired. Edward helped her upstairs and into some pajamas, slipping the pacifier in her mouth. The pain from the root canal had subsided but she had gotten so used to it, she seemed to always use it when they were at home.

She woke up a few hours into the night and realized she had to pee. Edward was holding her in his arms and she couldn't get up. She tried a million different ways but it seemed like Edward was clinging tighter. She sighed and just let it go. She knew Edward wouldn't be mad. After all, he always babied her. Somehow, she managed to fall back asleep.

She woke up the next morning to the feeling of her sleep pants being pulled off. Her eyes went to Edward who was smiling. "Did my girl wet the bed?" He cooed. He pulled off her panties and lifted her legs up in the air, wiping her down with some baby wipes. "I've had these hidden for awhile, wondering when this would happen. You certainly haven't been fighting any of this."

She simply just sucked her pacifier and saw him pull out a diaper. She wiggled a little and spit out the paci. "Edward, come on. I've put up with your babying for awhile now, but diapers? Really?"

"Sweetheart, you never fight it. I think this is what's best for you. You need to be taken care of. Don't let Daddy down." He cooed as he sprinkled baby powder on her crotch and then taped on the fresh diaper. "Doesn't that feel better?" 

She had to admit…it did.

He grabbed the pacifier and stuck it back in. "There we go Princess," he cooed. She giggled and kicked her legs. He sat her up and pulled off her sleep shirt. "Let's get my baby girl dressed for today." He went to the closet and pulled out a white sundress. She lifted up her arms like a good girl and he slid it on her. The dress was short and didn't cover her diaper, but suddenly she didn't care.

"Oh and we can't forget," he picked up and put the pacifier in her mouth. "There we go. Such an adorable baby girl, aren't you? I love you."

"I love you too Daddy!"

The final step came the following morning, Bella woke up and wondered downstairs in just her diaper, sucking on her pacifier. "Daddy," she called out. She wandered into the kitchen where Edward stood.

"Good morning sweetheart," he cooed. "Did you go in your diddums?"

"Yes Daddy," she replied from behind her paci.

"Well, Daddy will change you in a moment. But first." He pulled out a baby bottle. Bella's eyes lit up. "I knew my princess would like this." He removed the pacifier and sat down on the bench, pulling her onto her lap and stuck the bottle on her mouth. Bella began suckling on it, cooing up at her new daddy.


End file.
